Harry Potter
by MuggleBornPrince22
Summary: Harry Potter prompt words. I'm new to this so I hope you enjoy my writing. Each chapter may jump about a bit from different times but it shouldn't be too difficult to keep up.
1. Abandon

1. Abandon

It was a typical Monday morning at Harry Potter's least favourite place in the whole world. Primary school. He hated this place even more than he hated staying at number four Privet Drive with the Dursley's.

At the Dursley's there were only three people there who could tease and annoy him and he didn't care very much about any of their stupid opinions. But school was full of people who stared at him and picked on him. Even the teachers were wary of him when he approached their classrooms. He was only ten years old and people were judging him already.

He didn't really care much about his cousin, Dudley, and his gang. But he cared quite a bit about almost every other person who teased him. He knew that he shouldn't give a damn what these people said, and he tried to convince himself that he didn't, but it was so hard to see past the constant remarks like "Lightning head!" and "Alien boy!".

Monday morning started off with his least favourite subject, Math, followed by a fifteen minute out-door break which, in Harry's opinion, was just as bad as Math.

In the classroom the teacher could at least control the height of Harry's bullying but in the playground things were a lot different. It was like a battle field with no limits. The other kids took break time as an opportunity to pick on Harry like vultures with scraps of meat.

Harry would usually just hide in the bathroom, if it wasn't being headquarters for Dudley's gang, but today he decided to go outside and enjoy the warmest day of the year. He didn't know what to do, so he just walked laps around the playground.

His peace lasted for roughly ten minutes, which was a surprisingly long time for it to last, before Dudley and his gang approached him, gittering and cheering.

'Hello, "Lightning head"' yelled Dudley, followed by an eruption of laughter by his followers. 'Just thought I'd let you know that Mother, Father and me will be going out for tea tonight. Just decided to let you know so you don't think we're going to abandon you like your little Mummy and Daddy did! Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to do that according to Mum.'

Harry couldn't hear the gang's laughter over the millions of thoughts rushing through Harry's head. Dudley had really crossed the line this time. How dare he talk of them like that!

'My parents didn't abandon me!' Harry shouted.

And before he knew it, his small fist was interlocking with Dudley's jaw. He was taken aback by what he had done and knew that he would get into so much trouble with the Dursley's and the teachers but nothing could take away how happy he was at the sight of Dudley with tears streaming down his pug-like face.

Now the whole gang was staring from Dudley, who was covering his face with his hands, to Harry. They looked terrified of Harry who couldn't understand why, they punched other kids all the time!

Dudley finally lowered his chubby hands from his face and mustered, 'Well don't just stand there. Get him!'

The gang didn't need to be told twice as they ran towards Harry who, in response, bolted the other direction. He had a sudden rush of adrenaline rushing through his veins as he was being chased by four bigger boys.

He pushed his way through the crowd of children that had gathered in the middle of the playground and discovered that his only was to evade capture was to jump over the rubbish bins that were at the far end of the play area, beside the canteen building. He ran as fast as his legs would allow as he drew nearer to the bins. He took a deep breath as he was a couple of feet from the bins and took a giant leap. His feet left the ground and instead of landing on the hard gravel at the other side of the bins, his feet landed firmly on the canteen roof.


	2. Allow

**2. Allow **

_(This is set during the summer after Harry's second year at Hogwarts.)_

'Get up!' Uncle Vernon roared into Dudley's old bedroom.

Harry had already been awake for quite some time now, but he was rather enjoying just lying in his bed.

'Get up, now!' he repeated as he unlocked the bedroom door from the outside, 'Breakfast isn't going to cook itself!'

It was too soon into the day for Harry to start an argument with Uncle Vernon so he quickly got out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

'What do you want?' Harry asked bitterly

'Pardon?' asked Uncle Vernon caustically

'What would you like to eat, sir?' Harry inquired innocently

'Don't be smart with me, boy! Stop playing about and make us all bacon and eggs!' Spat Uncle Vernon, ' You can have some of what's left over.'

'Not much then,' muttered Harry. Luckily no one in the kitchen heard his remark, 'What way do you want your eggs?'

'Scrambled,' said Uncle Vernon shortly, 'Will you just get a move on, I'm starving!'

'As always,' Harry mumbled, a little bit louder this time

'What was that?'

'I didn't say anything,' lied Harry

He got a the bacon, eggs and milk out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. He got a frying pan and a saucepan out of the cupboard and set them on the cooker. He decided to start with the scrambled egg, as it would take longer. He kept himself busy with the cooking, as to avoid conversation with the Dursley's.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see the usual scene. Uncle Vernon reading the Sunday morning newspaper, Aunt Petunia unnecessarily cleaning the kitchen and Dudley sitting at the table, knife and fork in hand, staring at the frying pan eagerly awaiting breakfast.

Harry declared that breakfast was ready and served up the plates. These days, Dudley's plate was just as full as his fathers.

Dudley barely waited until the plate hit the table until he tucked in.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry as his food was brought to him and Aunt Petunia ingored his existance.

'Best get started with the dishes,' ordered Aunt Petunia, ' They aren't - '

' - going to do themselves, I know!' roared Harry

Aunt Petunia looked as though someone had just poured a glass of Butterbeer over her. Or said the 'm' word.

Uncle Vernon put down his knife and fork and joined his wife in shock.

'What?' Harry started, 'Don't you expect me to know that the dishes can't possibly do themselves without magic? And I'm sure we are all aware that the Ministry of Magic doesn't allow underage wizards to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Therefore the dishes cannot do themselves.'

'Right, that's it!' snarled Uncle Vernon, 'Straight to your room!'


	3. Anticipation

**3. Anticipation**

It was only two months into Harry's second year at Hogwarts and a new post on the Gryffindor common room's notice board told them that this Saturday would be the next Quidditch match.

This match would of course be between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Wood informed the Gryffindor Quidditch team that they would definitely need to fit in a couple of practices before Saturday's match.

Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin just a few weeks ago and tension was high.

The team recently found out that Draco Malfoy had been made the new seeker after his father 'donated' Nimbus 2001 broomsticks to the whole Slytherin team.

Harry loathed Draco Malfoy just as much as Dudley. Possibly even more.

Hermione kept reminding him, 'He bought his way in, Harry. He can barely even fly in a straight line!'

But Harry knew that everyone believed Draco was a good flyer, even he had to admit that Draco was all right at flying.

But his hatred for Malfoy just made him even more determined to beat Slytherin.

'We're going to need to work even harder if we want to get the Quidditch cup!' Wood informed them at practice on Wednesday evening, 'McGonagall told me that if we beat Slytherin on Saturday we have a match against Hufflepuff next and that should be easy.'

It was raining heavily on the Quidditch pitch which made it even harder to spot the speedy Golden Snitch.

'Look out, Harry!' Fred Weasly yelled at Harry through the rain

Harry turned around just in time to dodge the bludger zooming straight for his face. It was in his last match against Slytherin that Snape set the rogue bludger to chase him around the pitch.

It was also the same match that he had all the bones in his arm removed by the ingenious Professor Lockhart.

Harry hadn't been having much luck lately and he kept hearing voices in the walls which nobody else could seem to hear.

Not to mention the house elf that appeared in Harry's bedroom, over the summer, warning him not to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry had not noticed that he was just sitting on his broom stick, mid-air, looking blankly at the pitch below.

'Potter!' yelled Wood, 'C'mon! This is the only practice we're going to get before Saturday!'

Harry didn't reply but he zoomed a lap around the pitch looking out for a glisten of gold.

Through the rain, which was easing down a bit, he caught sight of a gold ball zooming around the goal posts at the far end of the pitch.

Harry whizzed towards the goal poasts and extended his right arm.

The snitch zoomed away, with Harry on its tail. It dipped and dived and swerved and - Harry wrapped his hand around the Snitch and held it into the air to let the team know.

The team stopped what they were doing as Wood flew up to Harry and patted his back.

'Good job.'

'Er - thanks,' Harry shrugged

'Right, back to the changing rooms!' Wood announced, 'I want a quick word,'

The whole team groaned and Harry heard George Weasley mutter to his brother, 'I doubt it will be very quick,' as he headed to the changing rooms.

The whole team sat in silence whilst Wood gave his usual speech.

'Okay, so we need to work even harder this term if we want to win this cup. We have to beat Slytherin and then Hufflepuff after that. Fred, George. I don't want you two messing about during practice,'

'Right,' the twins muttered with smirks on their faces

'I'm being serious,'

'Right!' the twins snapped

'Can we get a move on ?' interrupted Angelina

Wood shot her a look of hatred and continued, 'Where was I? Oh, we're going to have to add extra practice this year if we want that cup. So I have devised a plan, meaning that we are going to train earlier, harder and longer,'

A chorus of groaning and mumbling echoed off the walls in the changing rooms.

'I'll see you all straight after breakfast on Saturday morning,' Wood said as he left the room. He shot back a stern look at the team, 'Don't be late.'

'The next time he says "_We need to work harder if we want that cup"', _Fred began, 'I'll beat him with my broom.'

Harry woke on Saturday morning with a start. He hadn't slept particularly well the previous night thinking about the match. He had to beat Slytherin today. More importantly, he had to beat Malfoy.

He set off through the Fat Lady's portrait and headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't very hungry but he decided to eat anyway as Hermione would start nagging him if he didn't.

Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Harry.

'Good morning,' Hermione said brightly

'Hullo' Ron grunted with his mouth full with sausage

'Morning,' Harry smiled, 'Have you been up for long?'

'Not long at all, actually,' Hermione smiled, 'Just about ten minutes.'

'Oh, okay.'

Harry helped himself to a sausage and some bacon and began to eat.

'Potter,' came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered, 'Just ignore him, Harry'

'What?' spat Harry as he got to his feet

Malfoy smirked and moved closer to Harry, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, 'Just wanted to let you know that I got Madam Pomfrey to save you a bed in the hospital wing.'

Harry clenched his fists and was prepared to fight.

'That's very kind of you, Draco,' Hermione stood up so she was beside Harry, 'But I don't think Harry will be needing it,'

'I might need it if you get any closer, you filthy little Mudblood!' spat Malfoy

Malfoy walked away followed by the giggling Crabbe and Goyle. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Hermione tearing up.

'It's just Malfoy, Hermione. Don't listen to him.' Harry sympathized

Hermione shook her head and sat back down in her seat, 'You best be off, Harry. Oliver will have a fit if you're late! Good luck.'

'Yeah good luck, Harry' added Ron, still eating his sausages.

Harry nodded his head and made his way to the Quidditch changing rooms.

It was an overcast day and the grounds were damp. Harry could see other team members making their way to the changing rooms too.

Once Harry arrived, almost everyone was there. Everyone except the Weasley twins.

Everyone greeted Harry as he entered and Wood shot up to his feet, 'Have you seen the twins? We can't start without them.'

Harry thought back to the Great Hall and his journey to the changing rooms, 'No, I haven't,'

Wood rolled his eyes, 'We can't start without them. They better be here in the next five minutes or I swear I'll - '

The Weasley twins entered the changing room laughing but stopped immediately once they saw the look on Wood's face.

'Whenever you two are ready,' he shrugged. He sounded like one of the professors, 'Can I start now?'

He took the silence as a 'yes' as he began his usual speech. Harry didn't listen at all as he had heard this speech many times before. _'We need to work harder.' _Harry thought to himself. He was sure that nobody else was listening either.

There was the usual anticipation in the changing room that came with every match, but a new sensation was tingling inside Harry. His blood was boiling at the thought of Malfoy catching the Golden Snitch. He was determined to beat Draco Malfoy.


	4. Armour

**4. Armour**

Midnight was drawing nearer as twelve year old Harry Potter lay awake in his four poster bed, listening to the storm outside.

It was Friday night and no one had been in the common room since nine o'clock that evening. McGonagall had a set of rules pinned on the notice board ever since the weird things started happening around Hogwarts.

Harry stayed awake for what felt like an eternity before he finally drifted off into an unsteady sleep.

He awoke at around half past eleven the next morning to find the boy's dormitory empty.

He decided that he had missed breakfast and that there was no point rushing to make his way to the Great Hall. Besides, lunch wasn't long from now.

After lying in his bed for ten more minutes, he decided to get up and get dressed. He was glad to get be alone but he would have preferred if Ron had woken him up.

He grabbed his wand from beside his bed and made his way to the Entrance Hall. He peered through the doors of the Great Hall to find the five tables stacked against the walls with Professor Lockhart standing in the middle of the hall surrounded by students.

'That's this duelling session finished,' he grinned, showing off his dazzling teeth, 'Make sure you come back next week. I will be teaching you how to do the stunning spell. '

Harry quickly closed the huge oak door and moved aside before the rush of students trampled him to death.

The door swung open and a large flock of children rushed through. Among the rush were Hermione and Ron.

'There you are, mate!' Ron said as he approached Harry

'Where have you been?' Hermione joined him

'I thought Ron would have woke me up instead of just leaving me there,' glared Harry

'Sorry,' Ron's ears went pink, 'I thought you might want some extra sleep,'

'It's okay. How was duelling club?' Harry didn't really care about duelling club but he wanted to avoid an argument with Ron.

'It was okay, I suppose,' Ron replied, 'Didn't really learn much.'

'We learned a lot!' objected Hermione, 'Just because you couldn't actually do any of the jinxes!'

Harry allowed Ron and Hermione to argue along the corridor until he came to a halt on the first floor.

It took a few seconds for Ron and Hermione to stop fighting and to discover that Harry had stopped.

'Harry what are you - ' started Hermione. Harry didn't need to answer Hermione as she looked up the corridor to see one of the suits of armour moving robotically to the centre of the corridor where it came to a halt.

The armour walked mechanically towards the trio as Ron shrieked, 'I don't suppose you've read anything about fighting off suits armour, Hermione?'

'Of course I haven't!' Hermione replied in the same tone, 'That's completley rediculous!'

'Use one of the spells you learned in Duelling club!' yelled Harry

'I lied earlier!' Hermione admitted, 'We didn't learn much at all!'

'You've got to know something!'

After a momentary pause, Hermione shouted 'Immobulus!' as a blue jet of light came from her wand, hitting the suit of armour squarely in the chest.

The spell ricochet off the armour and hit the wall, extinguishing two of the torches.

'That went well,' said Hermione as she backed away slowly

The suit of armour got closer and just as Harry was about to grab his friends and run, the armour tripped on the carpet and the mask opened, releasing Peeves the poltergeist back into the air.


	5. Ash

**5. Ash**

'Harry!' came an urgent whisper from a distant world, 'Harry, please! Wake up!'

Harry opened his eyes and as they blurred in and out of focus he found himself sprawled across the table in Snape's dungeon with a class full of eyes on him.

'I'm dreadfully sorry for boring you, Potter,' said Snape with a hint of confusion in his expression.

Harry stretched his arms and yawned, 'It's okay, professor.'

Hermione sighed with, what seemed like, relief.

Snape's black eyes bore into his as made his way toward Harry's table. The whole class glanced from Harry to Snape in anticipation.

'I want you in my office tonight at eight o'clock,' he said in a hushed voice so none of the class, who were all trying their best to listen in, could hear.

He turned on his heel and shouted, 'Fifty house points from Gryffindor.'

As soon as the bell rang, Harry shot out of his seat and bolted for the door. He didn't wait for Ron and Hermione to join him as he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He very much disliked the fact that everyone stared at him anxiously for the remainder of the lesson.

'Harry!' he could hear from the distance, 'Wait up, Harry!'

He ignored his friends calls and hurried through the doors of the Great Hall. He looked around to find an almost empty hall with only a handful of first years sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was the only third year in the hall.

The hall wasn't empty for much longer as more and more people filed in through the doors. Ron and Hermione were one of the first people to enter and once they spotted Harry, they ran towards him.

'What was that all about?' snapped Harry, barely giving his friends a chance to sit down. 'Why was everyone staring at me?' he shot an aggressive look at Hermione, 'Thanks a lot for not waking me up sooner!'

'I didn't know you were even sleeping! We were all copying down notes and then you...' Hermione looked down at the golden plate below her as she faded off.

'Then I what?' urged Harry looking from Ron and Hermione, hoping for an answer from one of them.

He caught Ron's eye, who quickly looked down the table and as his ears went pink.

'Are you two scared of me?' Harry said, standing up

Hermione swallowed hard and looked Harry in the eyes, 'Then you started talking in your sleep.'

Harry was expecting something much more horrific than her answer, but why did she ignore his previous question? 'That's it? I was talking in my sleep?'

'You were talking about Snuffles,' Hermione said quietly, 'And the order.'

'What was I saying?' asked Harry a little more interested

'I don't think it was you saying it, mate,' added Ron

'Who was it then?' asked Harry, who was sure that he already knew the answer.

'I think you know, Harry,' said Hermione, looking back at her plate that was now filled with food.

This confirmed it. He knew exactly who had said these words.

'Did it erm... did it sound like me?' Harry asked quietly, 'Did I have the same voice?'

Ron and Hermione exchanged terrified glances before they both said, 'No.'

'Great,' said Harry, 'That's why the whole class was staring at me. I was screaming like a lunatic!'

'It wasn't that bad!' added Ron, 'It was more like a hiss anyway.'

Harry ignored Ron's comment and said, 'How much did I give away?'

He was sure that he had informed the whole class of the whereabouts of mass murder, Sirius Black.

'Not much,' Hermione reassured him,'I woke you just as you started to talk about Snuffles.'

Harry didn't really believe what Hermione told him but he decided not to question her about it. 'Erm... thanks.'

'Wonder what Snape wants with you?' asked Ron

Harry hadn't given it any thought. 'Probably just wants to shout at me for not practicing Occlumency.'

The remainder of the day seemed to be going in slow motion. News of his 'sleep talking' had clearly spread quickly around the school as people who weren't in his potions class were giving him weary looks in the corridors.

Getting fed up with people staring at him in the Great Hall that evening for dinner he finally got up and said, 'Well I better go to Snape's office. Don't want to be late.'

After he dismissed himself he walked very quickly out of the hall to give people less opportunity to stare at him.

He descended the stone steps leading to the dungeon and held out a hand to open the door. Just as his hand touched the cold door handle, it swung open to reveal Snape staring at him through his greasy curtain hair.

Snape's hand curled into a fist as it clasped onto Harry's robes. He was thrown into the office and slumped into a chair.

'You clearly have not been practicing Occlumency!' snarled Snape

'I have tried to but - '

'And to fall asleep in the company of so many, allowing them to hear the Dark Lord's plans. Giving away valuable information about the Order. And about your filthy godfather.'

'Don't talk about Sirius like that!' spat Harry, his fists clenching, 'What do you care anyway?'

'It is not that mutt's safety I am concerned about.'

Harry took a deep breath and the word 'mutt' sank in. It was a horrible word to be used to describe a dog, never mind a person.

'He is not a mutt!' roared Harry. He got to his feet and pulled out his wand.

Snape half smirked, which made Harry even angrier. 'You will continue Occlumency lessons. I expect to see you here tomorrow evening at the same time.

'Get out!' he snapped, extending a crooked finger. He took a long pause before saying, 'Continue like this and the only thing remaining of you... will be ash.'


	6. Band

**6. Band**

It was Sunday morning and the winter sun was bursting through the curtains on Harry's four poster. He lay awake until he heard some movement in the dormitory indicating that someone else was up.

'Morning, Neville.'

Neville didn't see Harry get up and jumped. He turned to face Harry and said, 'Oh Harry! Morning. Are you coming down to breakfast?'

'Yeah, just need to get dressed.'

Neville nodded and made his way through the door leading to the common room. Their conversation must have woken up Dean and Ron as both of them drew back their bed curtains and stretched.

Harry knew they wouldn't be doing anything very interesting today so he got undressed and put on the first pieces of clothing that he could find. He made his way to the door and was stopped by Ron.

'Wait for me, Harry!'

Ron, like Harry, pulled on the first clothes in reach and ran towards Harry. He was still acting rather strange around Harry ever since their argument a few weeks ago but at least they were friends again.

'Good sleep?' asked Ron

'Yeah,' lied Harry. He had quite a bad nights sleep dreaming about the second task, but he had a few months to work out the egg's clue.

'Me too.'

They entered the Great Hall to find Hermione already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She stood up and met them halfway.

'Have you found out the clue to the egg?'

'Good morning to you too,' said Harry, not looking at her as he made his way to the table.

He had been getting annoyed with her constant reminder that he had to solve the egg's clue.

'Hermione, I've got months,' he said as he sat down.

'That's not the right attitude. If you figure it out now it means you have a couple of months to get prepared!'

Harry ignored her and began to fill his plate with the food that had appeared on the table. He was aware that he had to figure out the clue but it was a lot harder than it seemed. Every time he found himself mad enough to open the egg he was greeted with the same piercing scream.

'Attention please,' Dumbledore began, 'I wish to inform you that you are all to report to your common rooms immediatley after breakfast to receive an announcement from your head of house.'

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and his moustache curled up as he smiled. He acknowledged the rest of the hall and sat down again.

'Wonder what that's about?' said Ron with his mouth stuffed with food.

Hermione stared at him with disgust and stood up. 'Let's go. Ron, hurry up.'

Ron swallowed hard and picked up the one remaining sausage on his plate and stuffed it in his mouth, whole.

They entered the common room through the Fat Lady and found an almost empty room. They sat down in their usual seats and waited, without a word, for the rest of the house and McGonagall to enter.

They didn't have to wait long in awkward silence as the portrait hole door opened allowing a flood of Gryffindors to enter. Almost everyone seemed to appear at once.

Everyone settled around the cosy common room and chatted as they waited for Professor McGonagall. Hermione pored into 'History of House Elves' and Ron twiddled his thumbs.

'You're attention,' said McGonagall as she made herself seen in the middle of the room. 'As you know, Christmas is approaching and so is the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. It is tradition that during the tournament the Yule Ball shall be held on the eve of Christmas day.'

She glanced around the common room expecting some form of comprehension but was disappointed. Hermione was the only person with a smile on her face.

McGonagall acknowledged Hermione's expression and pressed on, 'The Yule Ball is a dance.'

There was a sudden chorus of gasps from the girls and groans from the boys. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil put their heads together and began to giggle.

'You may all ask someone to attend with you if desired,' added McGonagall, 'Cheer up, boys!'

Everybody's attention had now drawn to the Weasley twins who had began ballroom dancing with eachother. They waltzed their way across the common room, twirling as they went along. Everyone had erupted with laughter. Everyone but Hermione Granger and Professor McGonagall.

'That is enough!' McGonagall's voice rang through the room, 'I don't want you two ruining the evening and giving Gryffindor house a bad name by acting like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!'

And with that, McGonagall left the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Bail

**7. Bail**

Once Harry and Hermione got back from rescuing Sirius, they explained everything to Ron. How they used the Time-Turner to travel back in time, how Harry fought off hundreds of Dementors with the Patronus charm and how they helped Harry's god-father, Sirius Black, escape.

They spent the whole evening in the hospital wing, thinking about Sirius. It had been only hourse since he rode off into the moonlight with Buckbeak.

Everything had happened so quickly. One moment, Sirius Black had been a mass murderer on the run, trying to kill Harry. The next, he was Harry's god-father, on a mission to avenge the murder of his best friends, Harry's parents.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the hours inventing their own theories on how Sirius would avoid capture. Ron came up with the theory that he would us Polyjuice Potion to transform himself into someone else until some evidence against Pettigrew unfolded.

'Ronald, don't be rediculous!' Hermione started, 'it would be far to big of a risk for him to use Polyjuice Potion! He could forget to tage a dose at any point, then what would he do? Besides, It takes a month to brew and the ingredients are very hard to get a hold of.'

Ron blushed and Harry heard him faintly mumble, 'It's better than your idea.'

Harry had some doubt about the man's escape and images of his frail figure flashed into his mind. Sirius had hundreds of dementors, along with half of the Ministry, after him. Did he really stand a chance?

'_He has already got past them once.' _Harry continued to tell himself. 'What if they catch him?' he asked aloud, for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'They'll just send him back to Azkaban and I bet they'll put extra protection on him!'

'Harry,' Hermione began sternly, 'We have already been through this! They aren't going to catch him!'

'How do you know?' Harry snapped. He felt awful for thinking that there was even the slightest chance of his god-father's capture, but it was a possibility and he had to prepare himself for the worst.

Hermione looked down at her knees, avoiding eye contact with Harry. He knew that she also had her doubts.

'If he does go back,' Harry pressed on, 'That's it. That's the end. I mean, it's not like we can bail him out like the Muggles can.'

Hermione gave a small nod and looked up from her knees. 'He is going to be fine,' she said softly, 'I'm sure he's had this all planned out for ages!'

'Yeah, mate,' added Ron, 'They still don't know that he's an animagus, do they? He can just continue to live like that for the time being.'

'Right,' said Harry, still not feeling reassured.

'There's nothing we can do, Harry.' Hermione said, looking Harry in the eye. 'We just have to trust Sirius and wait. And Harry, I know what you're thinking, but you can't send him any letters. Wait until he gives you the all clear.'

'Right!' called Madam Pomfrey, approaching Ron's bed, flicking her wand to draw the curtains, 'Everybody off to bed!'


End file.
